Le autins expiriens (La experiencia autista)
by SrRubik
Summary: Te has sentido alguna vez fracasado en algo, tus gustos son tontos, te has sentido imbécil alguna vez, te has sentido inútil en tu familia o en tu comunidad, tus vecinos tienen más acción sexual que la que tú alguna vez tendras (Si es que la tienes) Pues entonces eres un autista de mierda, y este es tu fanfic donde encontraras a otros como tu para compartir tus penas. #AutismIsReal
1. AutismIsReal

**Hola. Soy Rubik, y sí, acabo de volver a la normalidad. Y les traigo el mayor exponente de autismo que el fandom pueda cagar. Ya saben, si no estáis echando agua por el culo/Vagina, no sé que los hará excitarse con tanta facilidad. "Le autins espiriens" o como lo llaman sus amigos. La experiencia autista.**

Era de día, el jodido sol se me metía en el cuarto, y claro eso alertó a Torxul que como un jodido torpedo se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a empezar a ladillar a la gente, y claro ¿con que puede fastidiarlos? Lanzándoles los discos que habían sobrado de la preventa, día de venta, día donde quiso ir al centro comercial a venderlos. Y claro. Nadie le compró nada, bueno, excepto unos quince pelagatos que empezaron a seguirlo desde que salimos de la casa, y a decir la verdad, dan bastante miedo. Cualquiera que dijese "Oye que tiene de malo que los seguidores sigan a su ídolo" pero el beta es que…Torxul hace anti música. Y la gente le paga por la bazofia que hace…y no es por despreciar su "arte" pero es que esa mierda es una parodia a todo lo ya conocido en el mundo de la música…ligeramente pasable. Él semi unicornio nos despertó con la flauta dulce que le habíamos regalado en su cumpleaños, y claro, tenía que ponerse a tocar la canción de John Cena…como lo odio. –Miren negros, párense debemos ir a un toque en el centro de la ciudad—Comentó en una forma bastante alegre, pero para mí. Súper odioso, ya que lo tenía en la puerta gritando a todo pulmón, y las literas la cama más cerca a la puerta era la mía, sip, maldigo mi suerte.

Nek fue el primero en "recobrar la consciencia" ya que apenas levantó un ojo, le lanzó un almohadazo en toda la boca, y como él no se lo vió venir, simplemente de la fuerza que llevaba lo tiró al piso. Pero en un intento inútil de volver a pararse se cayó en un charco que se había filtrado del coñazo de agua que cayó ayer. –Hijos de puta—Exclamó.

Black se quedó sentado en su cama por unos minutos, tenía una cara de decepción por la raza humana bastante grande, pero era Black Mind él siempre tiene cara de decepción por la raza humana. Levanté la cara y vi la inmundicia que se reflejaba en sus ojos y por supuesto, el fastidio que exponía era digno de admirar, ya que él no se había acostado temprano, y con razón, una jornada de insultos hacia series completamente estúpidas era algo que lo animaba pero claro, estar hasta las 3am despierto, y que te jodan el sueño a las 7:12am es algo que da arrechera…

-¿Qué coño quieres Torxul?-Comentó indiferente.

Me levanté algo cansado y comencé a bostezar un poco. Observé algo fastidiado a Black y con una seña me indicó que despertáramos a Nek, cosa que hicimos. Con mucha hijoputez, claro está. Nos paramos con algo de lentitud y cargamos a Nek de la cama hasta el piso, y simplemente dejamos al Pegaso allí. Estaba bastante confundido y mareado…debieron ser por las curdas de ayer, es lo más probable.

Tardamos todos aproximadamente unos minutos en consumarnos todos y ponernos lo más pila que pudimos, y con lo que me respecta…Estuve media hora esperando a los otros dos negros qué se terminaran de bañar.

Bajé y monté un poco de café, me reflejé un momento en el espejo y me veía con cara de cansancio absoluto, pero bueno, el café es mi único amigo…

-¿Montaste el desayuno Rubik?-Preguntó Nek con una cara de inocencia.

Lo vi cínicamente y le comenté como si una daga en él se empuñara. –NO cabrón, no ves que estoy lamentándome-Dije en un tono apagado. Él solo me miró indiferente y se resignó montando un sartén en la cocina.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dijo Nek a Torxul en pleno apogeo de la conversación.

-Iremos a tocar en un bar-Comentó felizmente el unicornio sin cuerno.

BM miró con cinismo a Torxul, sabiendo lo que terminaría pasando, revivir a la vieja banda…la que se había presentado hace tres semanas en otro bar, y que los pendejos que estaban allí nos sacaron por culpa de Torxul…Bueno debo explicarlo bien, estábamos tocando bastante relajado **Fade to Black** y nuestro amigo Torxul le dio la grandísima idea de empezar a tocar TorxulCore, bastante agitado y como fiera salvaje empezó a desnudarse en el escenario, y a gritar—"Dios está muerto y yo los vengo a salvar hijos de su puta madre"—De repente una buena persona le arrojó una botella de cerveza dejándolo noqueado en el acto. Y como buenos amigos, fuimos y nos matamos a coñazos limpios dentro del puto bar, noqueamos a la mayoría de imbéciles que se unieron a la pelea, gracias a que BM y yo estábamos bastante curdos que digamos nos dio bastante igual salir con una costilla rota y el labio también lastimado.

Me acuerdo que le dejamos el cuerpo inconsciente de Torxul a Nek, que con pesar lo cargaba.

Después de comer y de que todos estemos listos nos fuimos a tomar un autobús al centro de Canterlot. Y en la parada nos aburríamos bastante.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si nos jameamos un avant-garde sabroso?—Dijo Torxul con una mirada inocente.

Black lo vió incrédulo y simplemente se subió la camisa y le mostró el lugar donde le habían roto la costilla…Bufó un poco y me vió a los ojos, -Está vez si te vuelves a poner a gemir como una puta loca te juro que hago que duermas en el puto baño—Dijo cabreado. Tor lo vio asustado, y solamente calló asintiendo con la cabeza. BM lo vio en su momento de felicidad, simplemente le sonrió y nos sentamos a esperar el autobús.

Nos tocó esperar unos minutos bastante largos, donde Nek y Torxul hablaban de lo importante que es no defraudar a sus familias, porque bueno, ya Torxul había hecho muchas faltas, esto de venirse a vivir con tres hombres no es nada que orgullezca más a una madre.

Un hombre de mediana edad se acerca a nosotros, con la excusa de que quería un poco de limosna a cambio él haría lo que nosotros quisiéramos…Esto no le dio mucho que pensar a Torxul ya que en seguida se erguió y coloco su mirada sobre el asqueroso hombre que portaba una gabardina hedionda a meados. Agarró su bolso y empezó a buscar bien adentro. Sacó un consolador del mismo y se lo entregó al hombre. Que lo miraba extrañado. Simplemente asintió y lo agarró viendo atónito a nosotros cuatro por la acción tan extraña de nuestro amigo. Tor se empezaba a reír mientras planificaba lo que estaba premeditando, pero lo peor era que no nos quería comentar nada de lo que su mente autista le deparaba al pobre vagabundo.

Se alzó sobre los hombros míos, yo no tenía problemas en cargarlo, ya que Torxul es bastante flaco, pero el problema es que con un marcador se pintó un bigote nazi y con un cambió insano de ropa se vistió de Hitler. Mientras los tres nos preguntábamos ¿qué coño estaba haciendo el autista de nuestro amigo?, simplemente se digno a decirle al hombre que actuase como nazi frente a él. Pero lo peor era que él pobre indigente tenía que hacerlo desnudo, para Torxul. Claro estaba él muy cabrón disfrutaba de su espectáculo, mientras yo me reía, Nek simplemente miraba indiferente y BM se lamentaba de las acciones que tomaba nuestro compañero. El vagabundo muerto de la vergüenza pero sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia su persona, comenzó a hacer el acto de nazi frente a Tor, desnudo…, tras un rato de puras tonterías, el hombre cruzó la calle porque se le había caído el consolador, cosa que le costó la vida, porque cayó en un hueco que estaba en medio de la carretera, y para simplemente no pagarle Tor cerró la tapa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado el autobús, y todos ya adentro empezamos a ver perplejos a Torxul por su increíble capacidad de que le valga verga los problemas de la gente.

Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del bus y empezamos a llanamente comentar una que otra cosa del viaje pero la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos callados.

Todo cambió cuando la nación de los metalcore´s atacó, un pendejo con unos amigos se montó en la camionetica encava a empezar a tocar alguna que otra canción pendeja de Metalcore. Cosa que a BM molestó especialmente.

Torxul sabía y conocía a BM tan bien que sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Tan claro como el agua él le planteó un plan. Darles una paliza a los hijos de puta que se montaron a pedir, y claro como cualquier plan de ellos dos tenían que explotar unas cuantas cabezas. Tor me llamó la atención y me comentó el plan que hicieron, darles buena música y eso era lo que Tor producía y de que ello vivía. Claro hacerlos bajarse a punta de anti música y de la mejor del mundo, la suya.

Torxul volvió a agarrar su bolso y agarró lo que vendrían siendo nuestros instrumentos que tocamos ahora mismo. A mí me dio un cuatro una flauta y un ralla huevo, a Nek una charrasca una cacerola y una lata de coca cola vacía, él sacó de su "mochila mágica" un bajo, y para BM le dio una guitarra. Todos accedimos y nos paramos, para hacerles frente a esos pendejos. – ¡Ustedes hijos de puta, se enfrentarán al odio de los autistas violentos con sed de sangre!—Exclamó como perra en celo Tor, se dispuso a tocar en el poco espacio que tenía.

"Mi novia me dejó  
Además me estaba montando cachos con otro  
Porque no valgo la pena para ella  
Soy una mierda inútil en este mundo

Me botaron del trabajo  
Y mi familia me dejó para sobrevivir  
Por mi cuenta  
En este mundo lleno de mierda

Odio todo  
Y odio mi vida  
Porque mi vida no es más que  
Oscuridad, desolación, depresión y tristeza

La vida es un agujero negro  
Porque es negra, como mi alma  
Y se lleva todo lo que quieres  
Y te deja sin esperanzas

Me quiero suicidar  
Me apuñalaré mientras me cuelgo del techo  
No extrañaré a nadie  
Y nadie me extrañará

Szahthanáhzs, llévame contigo  
Quiero formar parte de tu oscuridad eterna  
Este mundo solo es gris  
Como mi alma"

Todos en ese preciso instante se empezaron a bajar de la camioneta y nos dejaron solos con el chófer…- "¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Comentó bajándose del carro. —Bájense de una puta vez—Exclamó algo enojado.

-¿Por qué?-Dije viéndolo incrédulo. Me acerqué a él y le dije. –Estamos a mitad del camino a Canterlot, ¿qué coño haremos?-

El simplemente se hincó de hombros y nos sacó a la fuerza de su camioneta.-Se joden-Dijo cerrando.

Bien, estamos atrapados en el puto bosque hasta que salgamos, y me imagino que durará unas cuantas horas volver a llegar a cualquier puta civilización…-Negros, que asco con el puto autismo-Dije cabreado.

Todos nos juntamos y simplemente empezamos a caminar hacia la "salida" por la carretera…nos toca caminar.

 **Dejad reviews y lo demás, ¡gracias!**


	2. YaoiIsReal

**Hola, y quiero agradecer a mis amigos, César, Torxul, Emanuel. Para poder crear este fanfic. Y con respecto a mi "amigo" reviewer que cree que me interesa su opinión sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer…De verdad, ve y métete tu opinión bien por el culo papá. Me da igual que me digas lo que me digas, y te digo algo. Joderé más con el tema del autismo, y peor, te joderé a ti por diez veces más de lo que hice con el capítulo anterior. Fuck You.**

Nos empezamos a adentrar en el bosque como todos buenos autistas, y claro. ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿La noche? Nah, ¿El frío? Nah ¿La asquerosa obsesión de BM con el finés? Tampoco, nos jodería el autismo que cargamos encima, y eso tenemos que cambiarlo.

-¿Qué creéis prudente que deberíamos hacer en esta ocasión? —Comentó Torxul viendo a BM. Qué con una mirada penetrante requiso de arriba abajo despectivamente a Torxul, -Sabes cuánto odio tus planes, pero en parte funcionan, a ver. Cuéntanos que piensas—Torxul miró inquiridoramente al grupo y sonrió pensando algo que "solucionaría" nuestros problemas.

Comenzó a ver al cielo, -Está de día—Dijo. Miré a Nek con cierto grado de sarcasmo y dije—No marico, es de noche—Torxul volteó como si lo hubiese regañado y afiladamente me miró—Rubik, deja que piense algo—BM rió tiernamente frente al "verbo" que comentó nuestro compañero y dijo entre cinismo y sarcasmo— ¿Tú? Pensar, que ridiculez, cuenta otro chiste, con algo de autismo—

Todos nos callamos un segundo y con cierto pesar Torxul se fue algo molesto. Al parecer no le había gustado el grado de cinismo con la que le había respondido. Vi, algo resignado al camino por donde el unicornio sin cuerno se había ido, y de verdad me dolió un poco, él puede ser bastante negro y rudo con sus chistes pero lo hace sin malicia o eso creo. –Bien hecho BM, ahora tenemos que buscarlo—Dije un poco enojado.

Nek me vió y se estiró un poco, escupió y dijo—Lo seguiré desde el cielo, ustedes síganlo por la tierra, y traten de no hacerlo entristecerse más…por favor—Dijo bastante asqueado.

BM miró por encima del hombro a Nek, con una mirada de arrogancia, -No, él, el se picó…no deberíamos buscarle, el mismo se lo busco, y de hecho, no debería importarnos, ¡él, el hizo que nos quedáramos aquí varados como idiotas!—Dijo como escupiendo la frase, como si le tuviese un gran resentimiento y un amargo sabor de odio hacia el pobre autista de nuestro amigo. _Yo sé que puede ser algo fastidioso, pero vamos. Te pasas de hijo de puta._ Pensé—Sabes BM, siempre me ha gustado tu actitud cínica sobre la existencia humana, tus problemas contra el metalcore, y definitivamente me encanta la hijoputez con la que expresas tus palabras. Pero es Torxul…Por favor, dime. ¿Quién te apoyo cuando te ex novia te botó a la verga? ¿Quién se quedó con nosotros cuando Nek sufrió tanto con lo de su familia, ¿Quién me apoyó cuando estaba borracho y me sacó de la pelea con los ruskis esos…Si, el puto autista de Torxul…Él se quedó con nosotros cuando todas esas calamidades pasaron, y tu realmente le odias por una tontería como la que hizo…De verdad, yo aprendí a ser cínico gracias a ti, pero ahora…me repudias—Comencé a caminar dejando solo a BM en ese preciso instante.

Escuché una mentada de madre antes de que empezara a agarrar vuelo y me siguiera la pista. —Es cierto lo que me dijiste, pero es cierto todo lo que yo dije, es un puto autista que no tiene ningún tipo de respeto por la raza humana-Pony que tenemos nosotros…-Dijo con una mirada algo molesta el pegaso.

Me reí un poco y me paré en seco. —Él te estima burda BM, y me parece deleznable que le hagas esto, piensa que es nuestro "hermano" autista—Con una ligera sonrisa levanté la mirada y lo vi a él. El Pegaso malhumorado, gótico y cínico…sonrojado, como si se enterase de que la chica que le gusta está enamorada de él.

No tardó mucho, -Quédate aquí—Salió disparado y una rápida embestida de viento me empujó un poco hacia atrás.-Se le veía algo sonrojado, eso no me preocupo, siempre pensé que ellos se llevaban bastante mal, con eso de "Te odio" y las respuestas de Torxul, súper autistas "Si, como quieras" o "Yo te odio en una manera no homo" era bastante divertido verlos gritarse mutuamente, porque realmente no se te los puedes tomar en serio a menos que…pase esto.

Me senté a apreciar el bosque un rato, era ya medio día y el calor se empezaba a apreciar, así que decidí buscar algo de agua…Y como a nosotros Nek nos había enseñado las tácticas militares que le dieron en la academia. Pero tras todo eso, es cierto aprendimos a buscar agua, y a sobrevivir en el bosque.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que consiguiera un río, y sí. Ahí está una cabaña, vieja, algo mohosa y con un extraño aroma a pantano. Se nota que esta algo destrozada por el tiempo…Y bueno, no me acercaré. Puede estar cualquier extraño ahí metido y de verdad no quiero meterme en peos con la gente de este bosque.

Me senté cerca del arrollo y me acosté viendo al cielo…posiblemente están buscándome los autistas de mis amigos, pero no me importaba estaba plácidamente acostado y bueno…me quedé dormido. Tal vez fue por la tranquilidad con la que estaba allí pero realmente me gustó haberme quedado ahí pegado, todo fue bastante relajante, desde los sonidos del agua hasta el bosque en sí mismo, me quedé en un estado alfa, muy calmado todo…eso creía.

Me sentí algo confuso, como si me estuviesen mareando y moviendo, duró unos segundos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba acostado en algo más "duro" o raro, sí. Como si estuviese apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de alguien. Me sonsaque un poco y lo vi, bueno a medias. Vi a un chico de poco más edad que yo, de cabello negro, y piel grisácea. Estaba simplemente recostado en un árbol mientras peinaba mi cabellera con sus dedos. Me miró tiernamente con una mirada tranquila y me dijo. —Te despertaste—Comentó sonrojándose y quitando sus dedos de mis cabellos. -¿Sombra?—Dije algo confundido.

El chico simplemente sonrió y me dijo.-¿Qué pasa, no te acuerdas de mí?—Comentó algo divertido en su tono.

Me hice una idea, a él le había perdido la pista desde hace unos meses, no sabía nada de él…y pum, lo tengo en frente de mis ojos. El chico que me había gustado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero me rompió el corazón de una manera tan cruel. Él se acercó a mí y con una tierna sonrisa me miró, -¿a…que no te acuerdas?- se empezó a acercar peligrosamente hasta mis labios, pero de repente **PUM** desperté.

Estaba sudando, jadeaba y me encontraba bastante agitado y con la cara jodidamente sonrojada empecé a reir como un jodido sub normal mientras que escuchaba a una voz femenina acercarse por el pasillo que comunicaba a lo que sea de donde viene al lobby donde yo estaba. –Já, al parecer despertaste de tu sueño autista—Dijo antes de que me volviera a dormir.

/Nek POV/

Estaba volando autísticamente buscando al compañero que se había desaparecido cuando empiezo a escuchar a unos cuervos sobrevolando un claro…de seguro es él…Bajé a unos metros del área, y me encuentro a una pequeña niña acostada en el suelo, tirada con la boca ensangrentada y los pies algo lastimados, me aproximé corriendo y la vi. Toda lastimada y con heridas de… ¿¡moretones?! Me aproxime a ella, y por lo poco que pesaba aproveché para llevármela volando. Estaba vestida con un conjunto rosa con negro, bastante mono la verdad. Estuve unos minutos antes de dejarla cerca de un arrollo, y justamente aproveché el agua fría de el mismo para tratar de mantenerla hidratada…Eso hice, la puse en la sombra mientras le tocaba la frente para ver si estaba con fiebre o algo, cosa que por lo menos no tenía.

Traté de despertarla con unas cuantas gotas de agua. Y por lo menos se logró despertar, es algo bueno. Manquesea.

Empezó a recobrar lentamente la consciencia y tosiendo un poco me miró extrañada pero algo sonrojada. Tardo un poco en agarrar el agua que le ofrecí en la botella que cargaba…estaba bastante agotada (o eso supongo) ya que mientras tomaba el agua se le notaba apresurada, como si no hubiese tomado liquido en una buena temporada. Yo solo la veía feliz y algo sonrojado…pero bueno, esto es lo bueno que hago en mi autística vida. –Gracias señor—Dijo algo avergonzada, yo solo la vi y le comenté bastante calmado.-¿Cuántos años tienes princesa?— Me vió algo acongojada y mientras se arreglaba el cabello azulado me dijo—Tengo doce años… ¿señor…?—Se quedó pensativa mientras me miraba—Oh, cierto, yo me llamo Nek, un gusto…y ¿tú te llamas?—La vi y ella se me quedó viendo, su mirada me rebuscaba como pensando que estaba pasando algo…-Me llamo Dark fear, y gracias por salvarme, de verdad-Dijo abrazándome.-¿Por qué estabas ahí?—Dije rápidamente.

Ella me vio algo arrepentida y me comentó—Mis padres me empezaron a regañar y cuando mi padre me golpeó salí de casa y huí al bosque…-La vi horrorizado pero a la vez feliz de que la había encontrado, -Dios mío, y ¿todos esos golpes te los dio tu padre?-Dije viéndola bastante preocupado. Ella solo asintió dándome lugar para que le diera un tierno abrazo. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo y mi grupo hasta que te recuperes?—Dije algo nervioso…Ella me vió un poco avergonzada y con una linda sonrisa me sonrió asintiendo…

Estaba medianamente cansado y acalorado así que decidí acostarme a dormir un poco cerca de un árbol, Dark también se acercó a mí y con una sonrisa se acostó al lado mío a descansar.

Me desperté sentía cosquillas en mi cara, como si un largo cabello negro me lo estuviesen pasando por la cara solo para fastidiarme, me rasqué los ojos un momento. Pude divisar que estaba acostado en una… ¿cama? Y si estaba acostado abrazando a alguien más, de ella se desprendía un olor bastante agradable, y como si no me lo estuviese esperando la chica con la que estaba acostado se para de la cama dejándome desnudo en la misma, yo solo miraba algo atónito era la chiquilla que me había encontrado en el bosque, estaba tapándose con la cobija y me veía con una cara de deseo incalculable…donde ella dijo—Hombre, el loliconero se despertó—Reí nervioso cuando volteé vi la cantidad insana de juguetes sexuales, condones gastados y algunos que no, pero lo peor era que estaba una cantidad insana de lubricante esparramado por el piso que vi de forma extraña, pero todo cambio cuando me volteo veo a la chiquilla en frente de mi, casi besándome…

Eso estaba bastante bien hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, y me había despertado en una cama (diferente a donde estaba en el sueño) y cerca de ella había una vieja cebra que me miraba con asco…-Así que otro autista tiene sueños húmedos y toca mi puerta, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez tenías a una pequeña niña contigo, y al parecer está bastante lastimada. Maldito enfermo—Dijo antes de que me volviera a quedar dormido.

/Black Mind POV/

Seguí el rastro de T. estaba bastante preocupado por el jodido autista de mi mejor amigo, lo que escuchaba eran cuervos a lo lejos, escuchaba bastantes tonterías pero no les hacía caso, estaba bastante molesto, primero por lo que le había dicho, segundo por las tonterías que le había dicho a Rubik, y tercero por haber hecho molestar/entristecer a T. él es alguien muy querido por mi persona, y de verdad no quise llamarlo "autista" de una forma despectiva; pero, no lo entiendo…simplemente no lo entiendo.

Sobrevolé unos cientos de metros hasta que empecé a oír a alguien llorar, y ese lloriqueo maricón y autístico yo lo conocía era, Torxul, mi Torxul, avergonzado seguí su rastro, hasta encontrar un claro, una pequeña elevación sin ningún árbol cercano, pude verle ahí, tirado lamentándose. –Oye, T., lo siento—Dije de forma diferente a como yo decía las cosas regularmente, de verdad me sentía arrepentido de lo que estaba diciendo. El unicornio sin cuerno solo me vió algo sonrojado, levantando la cara dijo. –No tienes por qué estarlo, soy yo el que está arrepentido por ser un maldito autista de mierda—Dijo tratando de ocultarse en sus cabellos marrones. Él se veía muy arrepentido y de verdad quería cambiar. Pero el beta es que yo soy un maldito cínico que fue cortante hasta con su mejor amigo. —Escúchame—Dije acercándome, volé hasta donde estaba sentado y lo miré fijamente a solo centímetros de él. –Te escucho Black, pero por favor, no me sigas hiriendo con tus fuertes palabras—Dijo avergonzado, sentía como el corazón se me destrozaba, le había hecho tal hijoputada a mi mejor amigo, me acerqué a él. Lo vi, y vi como en sus ojos se le notaba la desesperación. —Siento haberte dicho tales cosas, de verdad—Dije viéndolo directo a los ojos. –Eres mi pinche mejor amigo, y lo siento por haberte hecho esa mamaguevada, de verdad estoy arrepentido- Él se apoyó en mí y me abrazo fuerte y sin ningún tipo de aviso o señal, yo simplemente le seguí la corriente, abrazándolo…-Oye, esto es muy gay—Dije entre risas. —Cállate y déjame ser—Me dijo antes de callar mi boca con la suya en un tierno beso que por seguirle la corriente, le dejé pasar…solo uno dije.

Hasta que me doy cuenta de que estábamos abrazados viendo al cielo, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sentía el pelaje de Torxul me acariciaba dulcemente la cara, y mientras me decía que lo sentía y todo lo demás solamente pude consolarlo mientras quitaba las manos de su cara y me enfocaba en su cabello, peiné sus cabellos marrones mientras que me acomodaba en la espesura…-¿¡Mierda y los chicos!?—Dijo Torxul apenado.

Tienes razón, los dejamos hace una hora, más o menos, cerca del arroyo, deberíamos ir a buscarlos…

Yo me monté a Torxul encima y comencé a volar lo más rápido que pude, y seguí el camino hacia el arroyo.

Mientras volaba Torxul se le ocurrió la mejor idea de abrazarme mientras volaba, cosa que nos hizo desplomarnos sobre una casa en el bosque, haciendo que nos desmayáramos instantáneamente.

Me levanté algo lastimado, vi a T. entre los escombros lastimado, me imploraba que lo sacará pero la presión que hacia una viga en su pecho me hacía que si tratara de levantarlo lo lastimara, y no quería lastimar a Torxul, por lo que hice fue decirle la verdad, que no iba a poder salvarlo de la presión que ejercía dicha viga en su pecho. Lo vi cansado y con mucho pesar le comenté que esta sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos, como amigos y como algo más, Torxul asintió. Yo me acerqué a él con intenciones de darle un beso, pero algo me detuvo, un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Y ese mismo dolor me despertó. En la entrada de una choza de madera, junto a Torxul; y si se preguntan si eso es raro, no. Lo raro es que una vieja nos estaba observando mientras despertaba a T. con sumo pesar.

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo le haré el bullying a chico que le molesta que haga bromas con el tema del autismo…asi que nada más hasta la otra. (No vengo de hispachan para el anon autista que me lo preguntó, vengo de 4chan)**

 **Bye!**


	3. BullyingIsReal

**Gracias por el apoyo que está teniendo el fanfic este autista de mierda, y si se lo pregunta, no. Esta verga no se toma en serio ni así misma…Solo disfruten el humor absurdo y negro que presentaremos hoy. (Nada de lo que se lea en este fanfic debe ser tomado en serio…sí, lo debéis saber ya de una pero hay subnormales que se lo toman en serio)**

/Rubik POV/

Estábamos todos en el lobby de la cabaña, todos muy callados y quietos, con cierto grado de vergüenza entre nosotros, por ejemplo, Torxul miraba sonrojado a BM y él trataba de evitarlo, como si algo hubiese pasado entre ellos dos, y bueno, Nek estaba bastante nervioso cada vez que veía a la chica con quien la cebra estaba, y yo…yo estoy confundido, no sé si amar a Sombra, o odiarle por haberme roto el corazón, estoy severamente confundido. La verdad. –Miren, asquerosos autistas de mierda. Pónganse las pilas de una jodida vez, coñe-Dijo la cebra sentándose en un sofá cerca de nosotros. Con odio puro e intangible se nos quedó mirando por un rato… tosiendo y jadeando, al parecer estaba un poco enferma…la muy perra.

Todos nos alertamos un poco y me surgió la idea de ver que era lo que quería la señora, pero antes de que contestase Torxul alzó la voz y se interpuso en cualquier decisión que pudiésemos tomar, -El coño de la madre, ¿quién es usted, y ¿qué quieres de nosotros?—Dijo con un tono quebrado en su voz.

La señora se le quedó viendo con malicia y respondió. -Vengo a quitarles la maldición esa que tienes. La tuya y la de todos tus malditos amigos autistas- Con un bufido respondió T. pero como sabemos, él quería indagar más en eso. Miré incrédulo a la cebra y le comenté. — ¿Maldición?—Dije incrédulo.

Ella sólo asintió y se acercó a Torxul, -Tú, tu eres el más maldito de todos tus amigos-dijo con ligero pesar.

Todos nos miramos incrédulos _"¿Estábamos malditos?"_ pensé. Y según la vieja cebra es lo que nos pasaba. –Sé que suena tonto, pero yo soy "Ceferi" la cebra chamán de la tribu del bosque everfree. Y por su puesto se dé estás cosas, si no me creen, quiero que intenten unas cosillas—Dijo antes de salir y señalarnos que saliéramos con ella.

Caminamos un rato por el bosque, hasta llegar a un estanque medianamente lleno, nos quedamos parados un rato y ella se pronunció. —Bueno, tenéis que seguir mis normas, porque si no las seguís, no podrán quitarse la maldición, vengan por aquí-Dijo señalando a una roca cercana al estanque.

Llamo a BM primero, se le notaba dudoso y lleno de preguntas, pero como la cebra pendeja esa no nos quería decir las verdades sino antes de que siguiéramos sus pasos, nos tocaría esperar.

BM se aproximo hasta el estanque, una caída de 50cm nada grave, pero el problema es que el estanque era bastante hondo, y la verdad es que no sabía que tan hondo era, y si nos matábamos allí, eso iba a ser algo bastante estúpido. –Tú, el de aspecto cínico-Dijo apuntando a BM,-Deberás sumergirte hasta lo profundo del pozo y sacar la pequeña hoja que hay allí debajo. Es una mata bastante particular, una muy especial, llamad "Hidrocxis Martítima" una planta que solo crece debajo del agua, y está compuesta de altos químicos que ayudan a relajar el sistema neurológico. Eso hará que se duerman y vean lo que ustedes tienen que enfrentar para poder quitarse su maldición—Dijo en un tono como maternal y/o protector. BM la miró nervioso, y como siempre tuvo que demostrar su valentía en un salto de fe. Cosa que hizo sin titubear ni un segundo.

Habian pasado dos minutos, estábamos todos preocupados, en especial Torxul, que se quería resignar y no ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, pero la cebra, que no solo nos miraba a nosotros, veía a Torxul, como si lo estuviese leyendo y analizando. –Tú, el que tiene la cara de autista anormal-Dijo algo despectivamente.

Torxul la vió a regañadientes y con cierto pesar comentó.-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

La cebra parpadeó y miró al lago, -yo se tus sentimientos por tu amigo, y estoy segura de que confundes una admiración con el amor, y te aseguro que no lo quieres a él en tu vida. Aceptalo, el está enamorado de una chica en la ciudad, y tú solo fuiste una fase…Pendejo—Dicho esto Torxul empezó a sentirse bastante furico, y enojado, la cara se le puso roja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo una carga y salió a derribar a la cebra, que como si lo hubiese planificado lo esquivó y dejo que cayera al agua. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que Torxul le tenía miedo a ahogarse por una experiencia perturbadora que había tenido antes, y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Estaba alterado, chapoteaba y pedía auxilio, cosa que la cebra no nos permitió, porque con una especie de hechizo nos dejo como clavados donde estábamos, ni yo con mi magia podía tan siquiera hacerle frente a dicha magia. Pero por lo menos BM había llegado ya, haciendo que T. no se preocupase tanto, porque le salvó y junto a la planta, regresó él con su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué demonios me dejaste caer?—Preguntó enardecido de furia el joven unicornio sin cuerno.

\- Fácil, BM se estaba tardando mucho, y como sé que eres importante para él, decidí usarte de carnada para que se moviera más rápido por el agua…Y al parecer lo logró, logro traer la flor marina, bien hecho BM-Dijo con una sonrisa algo fingida.

/Algunos momentos después/

Estábamos todos en casa de la cebra, viéndonos como imbéciles mientras ella llegaba con el té. Pero para sacar algo de conversación traté de improvisar algo de comedia. Me paré y empecé a comentarles a mis amigos. –Saben, lo que detesto…El racismo, si es algo completamente asqueroso, si es algo deleznable y todo eso, pero también odio a los putos terrestres, son los malditos negros de aquí, ellos solo de no hacer nada en todo el día, cuando por fin les da la gana de hacer algo, van y se ponen a robar…malditos terrestres…-Dije entre risas.

T. se me quedó mirando feo. –Homosexual, yo soy prácticamente un terrestre, soy un unicornio sin cuerno—Dijo con un tono sombrío en sus palabras.

Lo vi con cinismo y le dije. —No pendejo, tú no eres terrestre…o en el peor de los casos, eres mitad terrestre, como un negro que no roba pero estafa, tu decide-

Nos callamos después de que la cebra llegará con el té. Y de que nos advirtiera—Lo que verán en su sueño, lo compartiréis, y sí, estaréis ahí para vosotros, si no podéis confiar en ustedes no podéis confiar en nadie—Dijo mientras nos empezaba a repartir el té y paulatinamente nos fuimos quedando dormidos muy relajadamente.

Me desperté en una especie de escenario, estaba sentado en un trono mientras mis amigos estaban sentados en puestos anexos al mío, me sentía especial, pero no…no era el día. "Roast de Rubik" leí en un papel…y ya sé que será lo que viene.

-Buenas a todos, soy Oscar y les vengo a presentar el Roast de Rubik, aquí lo haremos sufrir hasta no poder más…porque ya saben, es el becerro más hijo de put# de todos… (No se pueden decir malas palabras porque andan en "televisión") Ahora presentamos a los participantes en el Roast… "NekDerp, el put& loliconero que dejaría jodidamente pendej$ a Michael Jackson por la cantidad de lolis que le ha puesto la mano encima"… maldito cochino. Tenos a Torxul, o mejor conocido como el hombre que mató la música…preferiría escuchar una ópera de puras vírgenes siendo penetradas por el an% antes de poner mi oído en tu asquerosa música. Y por último y menos importante a Black Mind, el pendejo que cree que es de Finlandia y el wey del alma "negra" tan negra que podría ir a recoger algodón en las plantaciones del sur. *BM toma el micro* -No te jode Oscar, que ahora me dices a mi negro…no es por nada, pero un esclavo no me vendría mal, pásame el numero de tus padres, a ver si me dan un presupuesto por ti-Dijo con una sonrisa cabrona.

-Ja. Gracioso, ahora, empecemos…Primero Nek "El toca menores" Derp-

*Nek se acerca a un trono que se pone un poco más cerca del mío y empieza con el Roast.

-Saben, apartando a T. nunca antes había conocido a un imbécil tan grande como tú Rubik. Me encantas cuando te arrechas, porque tratas de sonar rudo y terminas siendo como una put# en celo gimiendo por todo…maric#, jajaja, no vale esto es joda…como cuando dije que me gustaban tus put"s obras…es que son tan malas que dan cáncer, son tan asquerosas que si fuesen comida ni los haitianos se la comerían, ya sabes podrán ser negros, pero tienen pinches estándares, no se andan comiendo cualquier tipo de mierd! Que se encuentren por allí…a bueno menos la tuya…jajaja-Dijo mientras revoloteaba toda la audiencia en unos perfectos aplausos y carcajadas sarcásticas. –Auch Nek, eso arde-Dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ahora dejame joderte un poco Rubik-Dijo BM montándose en el sillón como Tom Cruise.

-Muy bien, eres la persona más jodidamente aburrida y lerda que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, solo mírate, tuviste tu oportunidad con el corcel de tus sueños, y te dejó. Porque eres demasiado lento, además no solo es que te haya negado ser tu novio, sino que se tiró a tu ex. Me imagino que ella quiere estar con hombres de verdad-Interrumpí un momento. –Joooder eso fue rudo Black-Dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.—Bueno para finalizar, eres un increíble sujeto y me encantó conocerte…(Se escucha un ruido de fondo) puedes dejar de actuar coñe…Bueno negro, me regreso al sillón-Dijo mientras se despedía.

-Verg$ wey, estuvo bastante rudo eso…me heriste el kokoro-Dije entre risas. *T. interrumpe cayendo con gracia en el sillón de los Roasters.

-Sí, claro, tu lo que buscabas era un negro que te dejara bien hondo el hueco del cul! Cabeza de huev". Y habla claro Rubik, que eres una loca sin gracia que le mendingaba amor a to´ dios mientras que tu ex trataba de liarse con otro tipo…Y sí fue el mismo que te rechazó, pedazo de subnormal jajaja. No vale rela tu eres buen pana…a ver conque otra cosa puedo joderte, ¡ah ya sé! Te acuerdas aquella vez en disnayland cuando estabas tan ebrio que ni te acordabas de tu nombre. –Si-Dije yo –Pues esa vez te dejamos vestido de mujer en una estación de autobús y unos vagabundos se aprovecharon de ti. Jajajaja-Dijo con una cara de júbilo increíble. –Te deberían llamar el abusador de vagos porque los que te cogieron dijeron que les caíste a coñazos cuando te dejaron, decías "Me cog"s bien o te parto la madre" era jodidamente épico, pero bueno ya, eres genial coñe…mi puto mejor tocador de la lata de leche en polvo la campiña-Dijo yéndose a su asiento.

-Ufff, con razón me desperté ese dia con el cu"o lleno de mierd!...como los odio-Dije algo molesto.

-Ahora es tu turno Rubik, es hora de que puedas regresar toda la joda que te montarón-Dijo Oscar.

Me acerqué a Nek, -Negro, ves esas lolis, ellas quieren crecer, surgir y vivir la vida, peor nooo, te las cogist$s y ahora andan con la enfermedad que les pegastes…maldit& portador, que fresca es vivir la vida como tú, te tiras a to´cristo y vale madres lo demás, pobres lolis, algunas no cumplían los 14, pederasta hijoput!...-Dije entre risas. –Auch Rubik, cabronaz! Eso quema-Dijo con una lagrima de la risa que había aguantado.

-Ahora contra ti BM-Dije acercándome a él-Aquí estoy negro-Dijo.

-Muy bien, me alegra que estudies Finés y todo eso, pero nunca harás un coñ! De madre si sigues con nosotros, y eso de querer ir a Finlandia, pareces Nek con su sueño imbécil de ir a Japón…entre nosotros yo creo que él quiere tirarse unas lolis japonesas y propagar la pu}a enfermedad esa donde esas pobres criaturas de dios…cerdo inmundo. Otra cosa, tu, y tu humor…tienes un humor tan negro, que podríamos esclavizarlo y venderlo por el mayor postor, porque sabes que eres la persona más negra, y más negra por dentro…creo que podrías ir preso solo por ponerte a correr con un bolso aunque sea tuyo, las autoridades empezarían a buscarte. Jajaja-Dije viendo como se descojonab" de risa el desgracia}o –Que hijo de pu&a eres aveces-Dijo muriéndose de risa.

-Ahora contigo, autista de mierd# dije en un tono burlón- -Atácame-Dijo T.

-Si pusiésemos a la música como una persona, tu fueses su puto asesino, o sea, si eligiese matar a alguien lanzándolo a los tigres y darle tu música la cosa más humana y civilizada sería dejárselo a los tigres, porque yo soy cruel pero no una maquina sin sentimientos, jodeeee% eres una persona maravillosa, si no creyese que le quieres lamer todo el escroto a BM…habla claro, que tu lo que quieres es pij" dura por el an! Pedazo de hijo de put%-Dije riéndome junto con él.

Ya todos nos habíamos hecho bullying, y estábamos riéndonos de las cosas previamente dichas, manándonos a carcajadas. –Se han recuperado-Se escuchó antes de que saliéramos del sueño.

Nos habíamos despertado en una calle, desierta junto a una parada, todos estábamos bien incluso T. que estaba con la saliva pegada a la boca. Se han quitado la maldición leí en un folleto que rondaba el piso.

-Perfecto negros…Lo hicimos-Dije chocando los 5 con todos mis amigos.

 **¡Dejad reviews y esas cosas, hasta la otra hijos de puta!**


	4. GrindCoreIsReal

**Hola, qué tal mis queridos autistas de mierda, ¿qué tal están pasando sus miserables y patéticas vidas?, yo bastante bien negros. Ahora prepárense para lo que será el humor más negro que YO pueda escribir. Nos vemos abajo.**

Todos nos habíamos despertado de manera simultánea, ver a los dos homosexuales de mis amigos competir por quien me jodía más era bastante lindo. Ya saben, el bullying se pone sabroso cuando tu también lo haces, pero ñeh, todo ya se quedó en el pasado, ahora debemos idear como coño salir de aquí…no quiero morir junto a Torxul, me daría miedo lo que hiciera con mi cuerpo, o si la pequeña loli esa que ahora tenemos que cargar se nos muere, dios, Nek se volvería loco, no por la necrofilia pero si porque ese mamaguevo le gustan las lolis y sin su favorita puede que le de algo…algo muy feo.

Ambos, Nek y yo nos propusimos a empezar a caminar incluso antes de que ellos se terminaran de sacar la baba, -Hey, párense ya desperdicios de semen-Dije con voz autoritaria pero a la vez graciosa. -Coño, ¿negro no ves que hay una niña aquí?-Dijo Nek señalando a la niña que si se descuida será víctima del "pederasta" de nuestro amigo. -Vale está bien, párense de una vez-Comenté firme. Ambos arreglándose la ropa y parándose de la forma menos gay posible se acomodaron y uno de los dos fue el que dijo. -Marico, se me cayó el maquillaje-Dijo Black Mind viendo que el negro se le había escurrido de los ojos. Lo vi bastante desanimado y le comenté.-Negro, yo entiendo que querías ser Death, pero ¿Por qué vienes con el maquillaje todavía?-Pregunté con desganas. -A mi hombre le gusta estar bien blacker, ¿vale?-Interrumpió T antes de que Black Mind le cerrase la boca con la mano. -¿AH?-Nos preguntamos Nek y yo al mismo tiempo. Torxul segundos después recapacito de lo que había dicho y se alejó ligeramente del chico con maquillaje blacker, paso después BM simplemente nos miró con desgana y comentó. -Nos besamos…-Rápidamente bajó la cara avergonzado para darnos paso a nosotros dos junto a la chiquilla a mirarnos sonrojados y con algo de gracia. -No, marico, ¿en serio?-Dijo Nek con algo de gracia en el tono. -¡Sí!-Exclamó T, antes de ponerse de espaldas a todos y comenzar a sollozar. -Creo, que sólo lo hice por matar un impulso, no creas que fue algo real T, yo te quiero y tal, pero lo que tú sientes por mí no es igual a lo que yo siento por ti-Comentó con la cara gacha el pegaso.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos antes de que alguien siquiera volviese a pronunciar una palabra, pero eso cambió con lo que exclamó Torxul. -Lo sé. No podemos ser nada por tus sentimientos, sé que estas enamorado de una chica allá en Ponyville pero…solamente quería decirte lo que pensaba y eso-Dijo a duras penas.

Viendo sin prejuicios al pobre de Torxul me di cuenta de que esas palabras habían sido las más cuerdas que él hubiere pronunciado en su puta vida, ya. Este tipo se acaba de ganar el premio al mejor autista del año. BM se sonrojó y volteó la mirada hacia T.- ¿Cómo coño sabes lo que siento por Speed?-Dijo algo avergonzado. _Pero esa chava es más mojigata que su puta madre._ Pensé para mis adentros. -Bro, Nek se cogió a su hermana pequeña, y él me dijo que Speed está enamorada de ti…y sé que tú estás enamorado de ella porque a cada rato le dices a la hermana que te la presente y vaina…no parecen bromas tuyas cabrón-Comentó en tono gracioso. -Oh, con que también te follaste a la hermana de mi enamorada… ¿cuántos años tiene 11?-Dijo en un tono cínico el chico de cabellos negros. Nek se sonrojó un poco y vió con ligera malicia a la pequeñuela que nos acompañaba y le dedico una sonrisa cínica. -¡Hey! Tú la "adoptaste" así que todos somos sus padres, ¿no es así?-Comentó Torxul haciendo las comillas con los dedos. -Ajá es cierto-Afirmó Nek. -¡Pues no dejaré que te cojas a mi hija!-Exclamé interrumpiendo la conversación.

La niña se nos quedó mirando asustada y se pegó del más cuerdo del grupo…BM,-Señor con maquillaje no permita que ese maldito autista me toque-Dijo asustada. Black la subió en sus hombros y le dijo.-Tranquila nadie dejará que ese wey te toque cariñito. Ella sonrió y le regaló un abrazo al pegaso. -Oye querida, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el pegaso con una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Dark Fear- Todos nos acercamos a la chica pero alejamos un poco a Nek, no queremos que se haga ideas…-Y eso que estás con nosotros…o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué estabas con él cuando despertamos?-Dijo algo sonrojado Black Mind.

Todos empezamos a caminar. Deberíamos tardar un buen rato en llegar a cualquier tipo de civilización, eso es lo que más me preocupaba bueno también la niña que se notaba algo lastimada y cansada. El frío de la noche empezaba a arremeter contra nosotros, los cuatro hemos tenido noches bastante difíciles pero nada comparado a cuidar a una niña. Todos, y cuando hablo de todos es todos. Empezamos a darle parte de nuestra ropa a la pequeña que se notaba con frío. _Coño parecemos gente civilizada dándole calor a una niña de la forma no sexual que a Nek le gusta_

Todo empezaba a mejorar cuando Torxul avistó una especie de llama en el horizonte. Sí, una llama…pensábamos que era algo malo…bueno en parte.

Nos llegamos al lugar después de unas horas caminando, todos estábamos tan callados que ni la niña se atrevía a comentar más que "Señor Black Mind, tengo frío" o cosas así, pero que le vamos a hacer, es una pequeña plebeya…por así decirlo. Todos vimos estupefactos la cantidad de gente que estaba entrando por una especie de "callejón" hecho por un bosque de bambú hacia donde estaba la "Llama" por así decirlo.

Todos ya habían entrado por el túnel pero por suerte Nek pudo parar a un transeúnte para poder preguntarle algo. -Buenas, ¿por qué todos van hacia el bosque?-Preguntó algo jadeante porque le tocó correr. La joven pegaso lo miró extrañado y le comentó que todos iban al encuentro nacional de humor negro. -¿En serio?-Preguntó extrañado. -No mamaguevo, nos vamos a juntar todos para una orgía híper grande-La pegaso empezó a caminar por el túnel dejando a Nek algo extrañado.

Él nos esperó hasta que llegáramos, no fue mucho y después nos incorporamos al mismo trayecto que los otros estaban recorriendo, -Negros, se dirigen al festival de humor negro-Comentó algo sonrojado por lo que le había respondido la pegaso. -No mames-Respondí. ¿Te cae?-Comentó Torxul, -No puede ser-Dijo Black Mind. -Que sí negros, vamos apurémonos-Dijo en un tono alegre.

/Una caminata después/

Llegamos al evento, había una noche de Stand Up eso nos animó bastante para pasar el rato así que decidimos llegarnos. Nos pusimos en la lista de espera, ya estaban 2 comediantes por delante de nosotros pero uno estaba en el escenario. -Hay tres artistas más para poder entrar-Me dijo BM dejándole la niña a Torxul. -Negro, no le pegues tanto Black metal…es sólo una niña-Comenté algo jocoso. -¿Les gusta el Black Metal?-Preguntó Dark Fear.-Claro lindura, tenemos una banda y todo-Comentó con ligera sobrades nuestro unicornio sin cuerno. -Pues entonces quiero presentarme ahora con ustedes en el encuentro de bandas-Dijo eufórica.-Ya va, ¿qué?-Dijimos todos al unísono. -Mi madre solía tocar en una banda de grindcore, y ella me enseño a hacer los guturales y todo-Todos la miramos extrañados y afirmamos con la cabeza. -Está bien, tocaremos-Dijimos todos al unisonó, de nuevo. -¿Bien, qué vais a tocar?-Comentó feliz. -Tocaremos el material inédito de nuestro nuevo álbum-Dijo Torxul con una ligera sonrisa maquiavélica. - ¿Cuál?-Preguntó emocionada. -Violando burras muertas-Dijimos de nuevo al unísono. Ella se nos quedó viendo de nuevo…y nos dijo -No mamen, hacen pornogrind-Comentó descojonándose la muy puta. -Nooooo, hacemos Black Joropo con tintes de joropoGrind. Ahora para no entretenernos mucho, nos pondremos a buscar los instrumentos en la sala grande…-Nos despedimos mientras que T se quedaba con la niña.

Le llevamos un arpa a Torxul mientras que cada uno se preparaba con nuestros instrumentos. Yo agarré las maracas, nek y BM agarraron unos cuatros. -Perfecto, toma. Esta es la primera canción-Le dije a Dark Fear mientras le entregaba la canción llamada "Apuñalando 666 a una burra con nuestras pijas" ella lo miró desafiante y nos dijo.-Vamos a ganar esta mierda- Todos la vimos alegres y le preguntamos a Dark que, ¿Qué otras bandas se presentarían?- Ella nos respondió que se iban a presentar " **Opeth** ", " **Dream Theater** " y " **Metallica** " en sus originales: Dave, James, Lars pero esta vez estaría Trujillo. -No podemos hacerlo-Se negó rotundamente BM. -¿Por?-Preguntó la niña. -Estará papito Akerfeldt…no puedo hacer el ridículo frente a él-Dijo algo sonrojado. -Vamos no seas marica…también estará papito Petrucci y mis dioses, James y Dave…-Dije algo sonrojado. Él me miró algo acongojado y me dijo.-Sí, pero no es lo mismo…yo le quiero muchísimo a Akerfeldt…-Dijo con la mirada gacha-Mrk, no te hagas…si le ganamos podría que él se interesase en tu forma de tocar el cuatro…-Lo vi con una mirada retadora para que dijera que sí…y así hizo.

-Ahora presentando a Metallica-Todos aplaudieron…

Hicieron una presentación formidable, excelente diría yo, tocaron el hit the lights. Bastante sexy la verdad…sobre todo porque cantó toda la canción Dave.

-Les damos un 89 de 100 a metallica-Se escuchó en el jurado. Todos aplaudieron y se bajaron del escenario deseándole suerte a los de Dream Theater.

\- Ahora presentando a Dream Theater-La gente empezó el Mosh Pit incluso sin haber ellos empezado a tocar. -Bueno, tocaremos Octavarum…así que empiecen el examen de física termonuclear hijos de puta-Exclamó el cantante antes de que empezaran a tocar.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos bastante ricos hasta que terminaran la canción. El público extasiado del espectáculo algunos tirando y otros drogados por el progresivo que estaban haciendo. -94 de 100- Comentó el jurado para que bajaran los de DT deseándole suerte a nuestro papito Akerfeldt.

Ahora presentando a Opeth. Todos en el público empezaban a aplaudir lentamente mientras se subían al escenario.

Tocaron Hope Leaves bastante animados hasta que terminaron cuando el jurado extasiado les dio un 99 de 100. -Dificil de superar eh-Le dije a Torxul. -Rela haremos esto al estilo T-

-Ahora presentando a Zombis agropecuarios de la IV república. Una banda nueva en estos aspectos…-Dijo el presentador

Todos nos empezamos a preparar cuando la gente se empezaba a reir…Dark se puso en el micro y gritó. -¿Muy bien perras. Quien quiere violar burras?- Todo el mundo se veía las caras extrañadas cuando Dark grito de esa forma…-Ahora, esta canción la escribió mis nuevos padres…se llama "Apuñalando 666 a una burra con nuestras pijas" Todo el mundo empezó a reírse hasta que empezamos a tocar.

Los cuatros eléctricos empezaron a sonar junto al Arpa eléctrica también q tocaba Torxul.

 **Sienteeeeee, nuestras pollas en tu frente** Cantaba Dark de forma gutural para el deleite de los artistas y el público que estaban allí.

 **Rasgando tu interior con mi miembro destrozo tu carne con mis manos** Gritó con todo lo que pudo Dark para acompañar el ritmo que teníamos montado.

 **¿Te gusta que me corra dentro de ti? Pues si no te gusta te la calas** Tras decir eso Dark empezó a headbangear. Mientras que todos nos destrozábamos los dedos en nuestros instrumentos para darle más fuerza a la canción.

 **Penetro tu ano con mis manos mientras te escupo sangre.** Decía headbangeando Dark de forma jodidamente arrecha.

 **Rebano tu interior con mi machete maldita puta.** Comenzaba a saltar y a volverse en contra del público cuando insultaba a la "burra"

Dejó de cantar para que pudiéramos continuar con un solo de arpa de T.

 **Exploto dentro de ti para volver a apuñalarte con mis líquidos bastarda.** Seguía headbangeando para el deleite de la audiencia.

 **Aunque estés muerta me seguirás dando placer maldita burra.** Cuando empezamos a hacer un "duelo" de cuatros Akerfeldt se nos quedó mirando.

 **Ahora que terminé siento tu interior blanco de mis líquidos y rojo de lo que te hice.**

Paró un momento de hacer guturales Dark para respirar un poco y para el Solo de maracas de Nek.

 **Acosando burras como todo buen agropecuario te apuñalo con mi polla**

 **Y te acuchillo 666 veces más con mi inmenso miembro maldito animal.**

Todo el mundo empezó a corear el nombre de Dark hasta que nos dieron la puntuación perfecta en el concurso un 100 de 100.

Después de eso Akerfeldt se acercó a BM y le estrechó la mano -U r very good nigga-Dijo papito Akerfeldt con una sonrisa. -Yeh, thx m8-Dijo Torxul. -I dont want to talk with u fagget-Dijo Akerfeldt viendo mal a Torxul. Todos nos fuimos del lugar para que BM pudiera hablar con su ídolo tranquilo. -I want to u join us in Opeth in the electric cuatro, what do you say?-A BM se le cambió la cara y le estrechó la mano a Akerfeldt en señal de aceptación.

/BM Llegó a nosotros/

-Me largo zorras me voy con papito Akerfeldt a Suecia que me firmó Opeth-Dijo antes de entrar a la limosina metalera de Opeth

 **¡Hasta la próxima hijos de puta!**


End file.
